One type of rail clip which has been used previously utilises a shoulder embedded in a concrete sleeper, the shoulder having a shoulder lug projecting therefrom. The shoulder lug is provided with a longitudinally extending aperture, the aperture being partly surrounded by a circularly curved surface which extends away from the rail into a bearing shelf, and a rod-like retaining member bears against the bearing shelf and also bears against the rail foot, the downward force being achieved by flexure of the rod-like member.
An object of this invention is to provide an improved rail clip wherein used can be made of existing shoulders and wherein plate-like clips can be applied to an existing railroad.
In this invention the rail clip is resilient and plate-like engaged by clip retaining means carried by the shoulder lug and applying downward pressure intermediate its ends thereby deflecting the intermediate portion of the clip downwardly and applying consequential downward pressure on the toe of the clip which in turn applies a downward pressure on the rail foot. The clip retaining means can be a very simple device so that the advantages of a plate-like clip can be applied to an existing railroad.
When a rail is utilised as portion of an electrical circuit, it is necessary to insulate the rail from the supporting ties, and this is normally done with a rail insulating pad. However a rail insulating pad is liable to be damaged if very high bearing pressures are applied as for example by the use of a rod type of spring clip, and a further object of this invention is to provide a clip which can employ a relatively wide bearing surface against a rail insulating pad so that the danger of damage to the pad is reduced.
An insulating pad of relatively resilient material is less liable to damage than a relatively brittle pad, but also deflects more under load. Upon deflection there is a loss of pressure retaining the rail to the tie, and possibility of relative movement which is deleterious.
The main object of this invention is to provide means whereby pressure is retained on the rail foot notwithstanding loss of height of insulating pad, or the use of wide manufacturing tolerances, while at the same time providing means for retention of rail gauge.